In recent years, great importance has been placed on backup of data used in an operation system, as a countermeasure not only against system troubles or failures but also against disasters. Accordingly, a system is configured to be provided with a backup system separately from an operation system, and data used in the operation system is backed up into the backup system. The system is thereby enabled to continue operation even when, by any chance, operation of the operation system becomes difficult to continue owing to its system trouble or failure or owing to a disaster, by starting up the backup system as an operation system using the backup data and thereby recovering the system.
There is a system in which a backup system is connected with an operation system via a network and, in preparation for a case where operation of the operation system becomes difficult to continue owing to its system trouble, failure or the like, backup transfer of data to the backup system is performed on the operation system. In the system, storages each using an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) or an SSD (Solid State Drive) are employed for storing data, and data stored in a storage on the operation system side is transferred to a storage on the backup system side via the network.
A description will be given of such a system of background art where the backup transfer is performed. A system shown in FIG. 8 includes an operation system 100, a backup system 200, and a network 300 connecting the operation system 100 and the backup system 200. The operation system 100 includes a storage 101, a server 102 and a switch 103. As shown in FIG. 9, the storage 101 has a configuration including, within a storage 400, an interface unit 401, a control unit 402 and an above-described HDD or SSD 403. The backup system 200 includes a storage 201, a server 202 and a switch 203.
Next, a description will be given of a data backup technique from the storage 101 of the operation system 100 to the backup system 200 in FIG. 8. In the data backup technique using the storage 101 of background art, data to back up has been written into the storage 101 constituting the operation system 100. Then, according to a command from the storage 101 or the server 102, data transmission of the data written in the storage 101 to the storage 201 of the backup system 200 is performed. The data transmission is performed via the switch 103 constituting the operation system 100, the network 300 and the switch 203 constituting the backup system 200. By such data transmission, data in the operation system 100 can be backed up into the backup system 200.
Patent Literature 1 (PTL1) relates to a computer system, and describes that, for data backup, a method of storing into a disc device or a magnetic tape device connected to a computer system and a method of storing into another computer via a network are used.